Stone Tears
by IAmAHedgehog
Summary: "They're stone tears Doctor," he said. "they hurt to cry." The Doctor has been watched his whole life by a mysterious blonde boy with green eyes. Every major point of his life, the boy is there. But when the boy comes to the Doctor for help, the Doctor will do anything to find out who this boy is, even if it is dangerous. It won't be easy though, because the Lonely Assassins await.


**AN:**

**Hi.**

* * *

><p>"Doctor."<p>

"I'm sorry my child."

"You're making a big mistake. Take this one," she said nodding towards the TARDIS next to her, "the circuit's a bit busted but you'll have a lot more fun with it."

The Doctor looked at the young brown-haired girl. "Alright."

The girl nodded and walked off back down the hall of TARDISes. He called Susan from the TARDIS he chose and ushered her into the one the girl spoke of. He took one step into the TARDIS, and looked back at what would be the last glimpse of Gallifrey for a good long while. He glanced momentarily down the hall and saw him. A young blonde boy, perhaps fourteen, leaning against a TARDIS with a brown, cotton drawstring bag at his feet. He wore black jeans and a sky blue shirt with a grey jacket, and his face was stony.

The boy turned his head and stared his peridot eyes at the Doctor, and his face remained expressionless. After what seemed like a lifetime, the boy turned away, picked up his bag and sauntered down the hall. Confused, the Doctor stepped fully into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>The Doctor farewelled Martha Jones as she walked up to her house. He smiled a sad smile, knowing he lost another companion and friend. As the door started to close he saw a blonde boy sitting on a on the sidewalk, with his arms sprawled calmly across the back of the seat.<p>

It was him. The blonde boy with the brown drawstring bag. The boy was watching. Always watching. Throughout all his regenerations the boy was there watching, at all the major points of his life. When he lost a companion. When he regenerated. He was always there watching. Just watching. And then when the Doctor caught him observing he'd walk off. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and made to point it at the boy.

The boy got up off the bench and walked off.

* * *

><p>The Doctor groaned slightly, rubbing his head where River had hit him. His eyes were unfocussed and glazed from being knocked out. He heard voices. One female, River, and one young and male.<p>

"You idiot. You shouldn't be here," River said, scolding.

"I don't care about the paradoxes." the young voice said. "I said I'd be here for you. He obviously didn't tell you."

"Yes, I'm afraid my message got received a little early."

"That always happens."

"I'm afraid so."

The Doctor finally came completely to, and tried to move without alerting River and the voice. He could see River clearly, sitting on a chair with wires hooked to a metal band around her head. He couldn't see the owner to the voice in front of her though, shadows were masking his face.

The voice sighed. "Let me take your place River, I'm already dead."

"You still have life left in you. And 'River'?"

"You and I both know the sneak is listening to us. He can't know."

River laughed. She set down the wires and put a hand on the voice's face. "It's time for you to go," she said, tears in her eyes. The figure nodded, turned and stepped out of the shadows.

It was the boy.

* * *

><p>"River, you be a good girl," Amy said. "And you, you take care of him."<p>

"I will mother, I will," she said, kissing Amy's hand.

They were all crying. The Weeping Angel had taken Rory. And Amy was going to go with him. The Doctor pleaded with Amy, trying to save another name added to the tombstone in the graveyard they were standing in. She wouldn't listen, she loved Rory, and they needed each other.

Amy turned to face him. "Goodbye raggedy ma-."

The Doctor stared frozen at the place where his best friend had been staring, at the place the Weeping Angel now took. River turned and walked into the TARDIS without a word. The Doctor stupidly blinked, and expected to see an Angel directly in front of him or him to be in a different time, but the Angel had disappeared. The Doctor walked to the TARDIS, his head hanging, and stopped when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

He turned and saw _him_, the boy, sitting on a tombstone with his head in his hands. The boy looked up at the Doctor, rage on his face. "Go," he said through clenched teeth, glaring at the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor wandered through London National Gallery with Clara. They had saved Gallifrey, and solved the Zygon problem, so they took a break and looked at the art on display. He suddenly sensed a shift in the telepathic field. "What the?" he said.<p>

"What is it?" Clara said.

"Not quite sure."

He pulled out his psychic paper, and looked at it. Words started to slowly appear on the white paper.

_'Come back to the TARDIS if you don't mind' _the words said.

"What?" he said confused. "Clara, we're going."

"Wait wha- GAH!" she shrieked as he grabbed her arm and started racing down the hall past the artistic masterpieces. He stopped and skidded to a halt as they ended at the doorway to the room the TARDIS was in. He walked in and stopped short. Sitting on the bench in front of 'Gallifrey Falls No More' was the blonde boy, staring at the captured moment in time. His head whipped around at the sound of the Doctor and Clara entering and his eyes lit up.

"Oh good, you heard me."

"I beg your pardon?" the Doctor said.

"My message. On the psychic paper."

Clara rubbed her arm where the Doctor gripped it before. "Believe me, he did."

"Great, I need to ask a favour. I need your help with something," he said quickly.

"I'm sorry, but who the Hell are you?" the Doctor glared at the boy.

The boys eyes widened slightly, and a moment of sadness filled them. Those expressions vanished as quick as they had appeared, and the boy smirked.

"Spoilers."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

**So there we go, chapter one. It was a bit short but I need to get this bit over.**

**Um, welcome to this story, I suppose?**

**BAI!**


End file.
